


M.I.A

by MyFictionalLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Domestic Avengers, Established Avengers Tower, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Natasha, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalLife/pseuds/MyFictionalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes missing from the Tower whilst the girls are away. It’s up to the remaining Avengers and friends to find him. Tony's totally not worried. Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.I.A

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone I hope you enjoy reading M.I.A. I was largely inspired by two tumbler/Pinterest posts. If you've seen them you'll probably pick them up. Anyways, thank you for reading xoxo

“On your left.”

“On your right.”

“Gahhh!!! Guys c’mon! It was only funny the first time!”

Laughter was the only response as the blond and brunet soldiers sprinted ahead.

Sam didn’t even try to pick up his pace, knowing that he still had to finish the lap he was on and then make it back home. 

It had become a ritual for Sam, Bucky and Steve to go running through Central Park in the early hours of the morning. There weren’t too many people about and it was calmer. Calmer – but not quiet – New York was never quiet. Bucky was adjusting rapidly to his new life, but he still had bad days. Days, where he struggled to be in the overcrowded city, its constant hum overwhelming his heightened senses. 

However, Sam could honestly say that their runs were one of his favourite things about living in the Avengers Tower... Although he could do without the constant badgering about his speed, God damnit!

As he rounded the corner he nearly crashed into said super soldiers who were grinning wolfishly at him.

That cold feeling of dread crept up his spine.

“We’re going to do a timed run back today.”

“What!? Oh man! Steve! That is not cool!” 

Bucky just grinned as he held his fingers over his newest Stark Watch.

“Ready...Set... Go!”

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As the elevator opened onto the soldiers’ floor, Sam stumbled out of the lift like a new born lamb.

“I – hate – you – guys – so – so – so – much.”

Ignoring the sniggers from behind him, Sam made his way to his room.

Landing on his bed with a ‘thud’, he kicked off his shoes, and closed his eyes.

No way was he getting up again before 0900.

0600 was way too early to deal with one super soldier – let alone two. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thor waited patiently for the Poptarts to be released from the toasting device. 

Darcy had long since convinced him of the benefits of waiting a few minutes in order to consume Poptarts at their finest. 

For breakfast at least. 

In the afternoons toasting the small, sugary squares of goodness was an optional activity.

Thor collected the ready ones onto a plate and stuffed the next round in the toaster as Bruce walked into the kitchen, Tony hot on his heels. 

“Greetings Banner, Anthony! How fare you this morning?”

Tony headed straight to the coffee machine completely ignoring the world around him until he’d consumed his much needed caffeine.

Bruce answered for both of them, as Tony took a long drag of the scalding coffee.

“Good thanks Thor. And yourself?”

“I am well, although I find myself missing Lady Jane’s company this morning.”

Tony mumbled around the edges of his coffee mug.

“Mmm... Don’t worry about it Point-break, they’ll be back before you know it.”

“I look forward to their safe return.”

Bruce smiled kindly at the demigod. He was an impressive combination of a fierce warrior and a gentle friend.

“Between Natasha, Pepper, and Darcy I can’t imagine any problems occurring. Jane has been working hard, she deserves a break.”

Thor nodded in agreement; Jane continuously amazed him with her intelligence and her knowledge of Midgardian Science. 

Thor took another Poptart from his plate, before offering the plate up to the pair.

Bruce grimaced at the sugary food, politely shaking his head and opting for an orange. Tony however swiped one from the plate and shoved it between his teeth.

“Ommwards!”

With one hand raised, and the other wrapped tightly around his second cup of coffee, Tony strode out of the kitchen again like a man on a mission.

Thor and Bruce shared an amused look. Pulling out a plate and a knife for his orange, Bruce hopped onto one of the stools not in any hurry to get to the lab. The two sat in a companionable silence as they finished their respective breakfasts. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thor had long since finished his breakfast, and now found himself walking around the Tower at a loss of what to do with himself. 

When Ladies Jane, Darcy, Natasha and Pepper were away, Thor had often found himself in a similar position, until Clint suggested that they use their ‘female free’ time to bond over films.

Today however, the archer was nowhere to be found.

Pouting slightly, Thor made his way to the entertainment room.

Whilst it was a more joyous activity when sharing the entertainment with his shield brother, Thor conceded to his boredom and settled down to watch the tiny Midgardians move around the screen on his own.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve set his towel down next to his bottle of water and wrapped his knuckles with quick precision.

Tony had managed to develop a punching bag strong enough to withstand Steve’s strength, and he’d been putting it through its paces ever since.

His fists connected with the bag with a rapid consistency.

Here in the gym, Steve could feel at peace.

A reminder of the life he had once lived and the life he was now living.

A slight sweat was starting to form on his brow as the door of the gym creaked open, and the laughing tones of Sam and Bucky floated into the gym.

“He did not.”

“I’m telling you man – it was hilarious.”

Steve caught the bag as it swung back towards him.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Still can’t talk to girls can you Steve?”

A groan left the Captain, as his head thumped against the punching bag.

“I thought we agreed to never talk about that again.”

Grabbing a drink of water, Steve glanced at his watch, puzzlement gracing his face.

“Clint didn’t come down with you guys?”

Bucky shook his head in the negative.

“I didn’t see him anywhere.”

Steve swapped his attention to Sam, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s probably just having some alone time since the girls are out.”

“It’s not an excuse to miss training.”

“Come on Punk, give the guy a break. You don’t think Sam and I will be enough for you?”

A genuine smile split across Steve’s face at hearing one of his old nicknames. Bucky was remembering more and more, and it made Steve grateful that the friend he knew hadn’t been lost to the winter soldier.

“Oh you are on.”

Bucky lunged at Steve, the pair quickly falling into a familiar dance of blocking, punching and dodging. 

Sam stood and watched for a few moments before picking up his water bottle and exercise bag.

“Haha, yeah no. I’m outta here.”

Making a tactical retreat, Sam left the other two to their own devices. After the hellish run that morning, there was no way anyone was going to convince him it was a good idea to train with just the two super soldiers. 

If his sparring partner wasn’t there, he didn’t have to be either.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The lab was filled with various projects that the scientists had been working on at various points in the day.

In one corner a metallic arm lay resting on a bench, different black finishes spread across the surface, waiting to be tested for stealth effectiveness. The moment Bucky had walked through the door, Tony had been dying to get his hands on that metallic arm. Steve had held him off for a while but once he’d been granted access he had been working on a more sophisticated design – and of course a new colour scheme.

In another corner, a projection of Sam’s Falcon wings rotated slowly, the wings simulating their normal flight pattern. 

Faster, lighter, stronger was always Tony’s goal when improving the items of the team.

The one they were currently working on however was quite different.

“I’m telling you Tony, it’s going to be too heavy. It’ll throw off Clint’s trajectory.”

“I’m sure Legolas will be able to cope. Besides this is so much cooler!”

“This isn’t supposed to be about making Clint look cooler, it’s making sure he can get more hits in.”

Tony pouted at his voice of reason.

But they were exploding arrows!

“What if we...”

Bruce gave a small smile as Tony launched into a new idea to refine the design. 

A design for maximum impact, but the smallest weight variation, after all, it wouldn’t do for any of the team to head out into the field without the best equipment Tony could provide them. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony introduced his presence to the room in his usual cavalier manner, by ensuring he was the centre of attention.

“Has anyone seen Katniss? There are experiments to be done and shit to be blown up.”

Steve looked up from his dinner in surprise. 

“Clint? No. He skipped out on training this afternoon.”

“Warrior Clint did not join me in the viewing of your Midgardian movies either.”

Thor’s expression became grave at the implication of his own statement.

“Well, when did you guys see him last?”

A wave of silence washed over the kitchen as each person tried to think back as to when they saw the archer last.

Bucky was the first to respond.

“He was here zero-eight-hundred Friday. We went over the security detail of the girls’ trip with Natalia.”

Sam ran his hands over his head, letting them rest at the base of his neck as he recalled when he’d seen Clint.

“He said he was heading out to the range after the girls left. That would have been closer to 2pm Friday.”

“Anyone else?”

Tony frowned at the appearance of Steve’s ‘Captain’ voice.

“Wow. Okay, everyone back up a few paces... The guy’s probably gone out to do whatever the hell he likes to do in his spare time. We aren’t his mother. He doesn’t have to report in to us if he wants to go out. Although it is his loss, ‘cause the new arrows we have for him are going to blow his mind.”

Bruce relaxed slightly. It was only Saturday night. There was no reason why the agent couldn’t have just been after some alone time. He knew that it wasn’t always easy being a solitary person, living in a home with so many other people. Even one as large as Stark Tower.

Steve however didn’t look convinced.

“If no one’s seen him by tomorrow morning, we’re looking for him.”

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The bulk of the male Avengers sat silently in the kitchen.

Bruce sat next to Tony, taking off his glasses to clean them and putting them back on his nose, before repeating the action two minutes later. 

Bucky and Sam were seated at the breakfast counter, the former listening to the most recent playlist Darcy had put together for him, whilst Sam attempted to read.

Tony, having personal experience in wanting time away from people, was the most relaxed, working away at his latest pet project – a synthetic sleeve for Bucky’s arm.

Steve meanwhile sat straight-backed at the table, a finger tapping consistently on the table.

There was a collective wince at the scraping of the chair as their Captain stood. 

“It’s 1100.”

Thor pushed off the wall he had been leaning against.

“Perhaps it would be best if we looked here?”

A sharp nod of agreement saw the team split up to search each of the many floors.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Have you..?”

Bucky shook his head as he and Steve crossed the threshold.

“Not yet.”

“He’s definitely not in the Tower, we’ve searched everywhere.”

“Thanks Captain Obvious.”

Tony’s defensive snark slipped through as the situation set him on edge. 

The tower was the team’s home. 

A home that he had offered to them. 

A home that was supposed to be a safe place. 

“Captain Obvious, really Tony?”

Bruce groaned, feeling a little green as the two engaged in one of their heated glaring matches.

“Can we all calm down? Let’s just focus on finding Clint.”

Snapping out of their competition, Steve switched into his tactical mode, spreading out a city map.

“Bucky, you and Sam will sweep the East to South East sector. We’ll meet back here at 1800 unless someone calls sooner.”

Sam nodded, his normal grin missing with the severity of the situation.

“Give me five, I’ll go suit up.”

“Tony, you and Bruce take the West to South West area.”

Glad to be finally doing something useful, Tony left swiftly to grab his own suit, Bruce following close behind.

“Thor you and I will sweep the North side.”

“Of course. Never fear! We shall find the mighty Hawkeyes before the day is out!”

Steve smiled tightly at Thor’s positive attitude.

“Let’s hope so.”

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Nothing?” 

Sam and Bucky shared grim expressions, as the former answered Steve.

“No sign.” 

Bruce tiredly rubbed his eyes as a number of worst case scenarios ran through his head. The most prominent thought being that General Ross was somehow behind it. It was unlikely though. Ross had nothing against the sniper, and was unlikely to want to antagonise SHIELD.

“We need to stay calm and not panic.”

Bruce wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself, or the others.

Thor, rest his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder in a show of support.

“Agreed. Panicking will not help.”

“Uh yeah. Good plan. Just one problem.”

“What is it now Tony?”

“The girls are due back anytime now.”

“We’ll just have to tell them.”

“Right... Shotgun not telling them.”

Tony stiffened as a distinctly unhappy, female voice rang out behind him.

“What aren’t you telling us?”

Plastering a grin on his face, Tony swept around, his arm outstretched in a grand gesture.

“Pepper! Love of my life! Apple of my eye! Have I told you how radiant you look today?”

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony as he braced himself for the fallout to come.

“Clint’s gone missing.”

“What?”

A blade appeared in Natasha’s hand, her knuckles whitening under the strain of her grip. 

This was her home.

Their safe place. 

For it to have been comprised in such a way was unacceptable. 

Someone was going to pay. 

Jane stepped towards Thor at the sight of the blade.

“Woah! Where were you keeping that?”

Taking charge of the situation, Pepper called on the one individual she entrusted the safety of everyone to. 

“JARVIS when was Agent Barton last seen.”

“Welcome back Miss Potts. Agent Barton was last seen exiting onto the balcony at 6.53pm Friday evening and did not return.”

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Darcy’s eyes flew to meet Bucky’s. Hoping that it wasn’t real. Clint wasn’t missing. Tony wasn’t being serious. Steve was... shit... Steve didn’t play along with these kinds of things.

Bucky’s eyes revealed the truth though. 

Her prankster-music-loving-bestie was missing.

Reaching into her purse, Darcy deftly fished out her phone, checking it for any missed calls.

Acting without thinking, her fingers flew over the familiar numbers. 

Turning away from the group, her heart clenched with every ring, the sound echoing in her ears.

...

...

... 

“Sup Darcy?”

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, Darcy struggle to find her voice. The words caught up in her tightened throat. 

“Darce, you there?” 

Getting herself together, the snark that Darcy relied on when she was afraid found a way through. 

“Hey Hotshot, yeah I’m here. You want to let us know where you are though? Cause currently you’ve been listed as M.I.A.”

“What?”

“Black Widow’s ready to hunt some major prey if you aren’t happy, healthy and back home in the next 10 minutes.”

“Jeez, settle petal. I’m outside. I’ll be there in 5.”

“Outside where?” 

“Uh... I’m in the ‘A’”

“You’re... oh my Thor...”

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The sound of laughter pulled the others’ focus out of their discussion, and to the curvy brunet.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of Darcy, nearly doubled over, her Stark phone clutched to her chest.

“He answered his phone?”

An incredulous Pepper, eyed off her man-child of a lover.

“You didn’t try and call him?”

“Ahh... Sam?”

“Don’t pass that one to me dude. You’re the King of all things technical.”

Jane and Pepper channelled their disapproving looks, as they both crossed their arms, giving all of the boys a heavy stare.

Thor ducked his head in embarrassment. He had not being paying attention to the exterior of the tower upon his return from their search.

Natasha, however ignored the idiots surrounding her, instead focusing solely on Darcy.

“Cестренка, what did he say?”

“He... He’s...”

A few more giggles escaped, before Darcy spilled what she knew in one quick rush.

“He’sinthe‘A’”

With the looks on everyone’s face, Darcy couldn’t have stopped the next round of laughter even if she’d tried.

Natasha released a string of swear words at the idiocy of her partner and team mates.

They were six adult men – two of which were supposed geniuses – and yet her cестренка was smarter than them combined. Had none of them honestly thought to pick up a phone?

Jane was seriously confused by the situation.

“Why is he in the ‘A’? How did he even get there?”

Electing to ignore the second question, Natasha, answered the first, her voice filled with exasperation. 

“The Идиот built another nest.”

The conversation halted at the missing agent casually strolled into the living room.

“Wassup people?”

It took precisely 0.3 seconds for Tony to forget that he’d ever worried about Clint being lost.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BUILDING?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha's Russian Translations (as per Google translate):  
> cестренка - little sister  
> Идиот - idiot


End file.
